


Reactions From The Literature Club (Genderbent Edition)

by BrainBlister



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister





	1. Request Page/List

Yes, just like with every one of my other react series you can request a scenario.

Or maybe even if enough people want me to maybe I can add MC? Who knows.

 

Also the names of our boys are as follows

Monika-Milo

Natsuki-Naruki

Sayori-Satoshi

Yuri-Yuki


	2. How You Meet

Milo

You were never very high up in the social ranks. You kept to yourself, never participated in after school activities, never really made many friends in fact. It all seemed very trivial to you when these people would likely have changes happen to them after high school that would make you separate. This made you easy pickings for any asshole who thinks it's okay to harass people just because no one would stick up for them.

It was usually easy enough to brush off. With their stupid teasing words that meant nothing to someone like you. One day one of the boys who was harassing you took it too far. It was bound to happen eventually, things like these snowball when they are left unchecked. You were just hoping that you would be the exception and not the rule.

It started with his normal questions when he followed you while you were trying to get to your locker. Questions meant to get to you.

'Oh, didn't I see you sitting alone again? Don't you have any friends? Don't want to be seen with you huh?'

'Why do you dress like that? It makes you look like your still in your emo phase'

'...So does your dog even love you?'

You rolled your eyes and faced him, "Go away."

You turned to leave but your simple words must have stirred something within him. He aggressively grabbed your arm before you could move on to something worth your time.

"Where do you think you're going?", He asked.

You didn't answer him, instead getting right to the point, "Don't touch me! Nothing gives you that right!"

After that, you wrestled to get your arm out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. You were starting to get scared then someone cleared their throat, making the boy let go. You looked over to see. Milo! He was one of the most popular guys at school. Popular enough to think that you would never even have him look in your direction. Much less do what he was about to do for you.

"Excuse me, I believe that she doesn't want you to touch her. I think that you had better leave before I get the school involved in this.", He was glaring at the boy.

The boy glared back but quickly realized he wasn't going to win this. He and Milo kept glaring as he walked away until they couldn't see each other. Then Milo turned to you, his gaze filled with empathy for you.

"Are you alright?", He asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for your help!", You replied.

He shook his head before he answered you, "Oh it's no problem trust me. People like that make me sick honestly. I have no problem calling them out on the stuff they do."

You guys continued on talking from there. Mostly about school. You two had been talking for half an hour when he realized the time.

"Oh! I'm going to be late to my club, I better go. Hey though, can I get your number?", He asked.

It didn't take you any thought to agree and exchange numbers with him.

 

 

Naruki

You stared at the door to the anime club like it was some type of monster from a dungeon crawler. You wanted to join a club, that was for certain. You just had a hard time stepping in to new places. Your thoughts swarmed your mind making you not even notice when a pink haired boy with a bun tied in a red ribbon walked up behind you. You were in his way and he was going to let you know it.

"Hey! Why are you just staring at the door? Aren't you going to go in?", He said, seemingly trying to not sound too annoyed.

You turned to him, "Yeah, it's just... I haven't joined yet. I'm going to see what type of club this is... And I'm a little nervous. You have any words that'll make me less nervous?"

He seemed to be taken aback by your words. Maybe it was because you weren't phased by his bitter tone? Who knows but him?

"Umm, well honestly. I was just here to check it out as well.", He said.

You finally looked him full-on. You let out a giggle, "Well, seems we're both going to go through the first visit awkwardness together!"

He let out a single chuckle, "Yeah."

Not saying another word you went in with him. All the club members turned to you then smiled and waved. The greeting to you two was inviting enough. You and the pink haired boy sat next to each other then the meeting resumed.

It got cringy from there. The sweaty males who occupied the room talk about their waifus, and how they would fight someone with a samurai sword if attacked. You were sure that none of these guys would even throw a punch if they had to. You turned to the boy you walked in with to gauge his reaction. He seemed to be screaming on the inside as loud as you. You decided to engage him instead. No longer wanting to hear the future neckbeards.

You leaned over to him and whispered, "How much do you want to bet that these guys have at least five waifu pillows at home?"

He snorted and had to keep in a laugh, "I wouldn't be surprised."

You decided to gently tease him, "You know that for a fact from personal experience?"

He was smiling at you but you could tell that he was trying to scowl, "Hey, I'm not the one on trial."

You giggled.

After that, the two of you kept whispering back and forth to each other. Finding it much more entertaining than the club was. You guys hit it off well and by the time the club ended you didn't join. You did, however, exchange numbers with the boy you had found out was named 'Naruki".Seems you made a new friend.

 

 

Satoshi

(There's suicide in this one)

He was in your science class. The two of you never really talked though until you were assigned a group paper. You knew that it would end up to be only one of you doing the project but you had to look like you would engage each other. So you, Satoshi, and the other two students all exchanged number.

From what you could tell about Satoshi you thought that he was a ray of sunshine who loved all his friends and wanted to make them smile. This assumption made what happened all the more shocking.

You received a text from him. You thought that he was the one who ended up doing most of the work and naively thought another would help him much. You opened the message from him and your blood went cold at what you saw on your phone screen.

'I think I'm going to kill myself tomorrow after school'

You were frozen in place. What? Why would he do something like that!? Why was he telling you!?!?!?

'Umm... What?'

It didn't take him long to text back.

'Don't pretend that you didn't know this was coming. Especially after how you treated me.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You know. Pushing me in the halls and saying I'll always be alone.'

'... I think you're texting the wrong person. Check the top of the screen.'

He read your message and promptly left you on 'read' after that. He must've realized his mistake, but you weren't going to leave it there. You needed to make sure he was going to be okay.

'Hey, are you alright?'

After that, you two went back and forth. With him mostly being stubborn and letting you know this was going to happen. While you tried to make him realize that this wasn't going to help him. It ended up leading to an angry text from him.

'You know what!? Leave me alone! I hate when people pretend to care!'

He was making you sad, but you knew you shouldn't take him to personally. He wasn't in a good state of mind to say things that he really meant. You replied with one last thing.

'Please be safe...'

After that you stayed up all night, worried. Wondering if you should be doing more for him. Until it was early morning and your phone was ringing.

It was Satoshi.

You answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, umm thanks... For your help last night. I know I acted defensive but I want you to know that you did really help me. You're really a kind person... Heheh~", He said.

"Uh-huh, no problem. Hey, do you need help with the project? Like do you want to meet up somewhere and work on it together?", You asked.

The usual happy tone you heard him talk in rang through, "Yeah! Sounds like fun!"You guys set up a day and time then hung up.

This was certainly not how you wanted to have your first real interaction with Satoshi.

 

Yuki

It was after school and you were dying of thirst so you went to the nearest waterfountain. Which was between the male and female restrooms. You got your drink and stepped back from the fountain. You were about to be on your merry way, but then a boy stepped out of the restroom.

He was tall, with long purple hair, a chiseled jawline, and a mature figure. You couldn't help but stare because he was really handsome. He seemed to be looking around him like he was afraid of something. Then his eyes landed on you and he jumped. It made you jump too because you weren't expecting him to jerk back as violently as he did.

"UH! Oh... Um sorry... I didn't mean to raise my voice. W-Where you waiting for me?", He asked, seeming a bit paranoid about it.

You were going to just answer no but you decided to lightly flirt with him, "Depends... What will keep you around so I can talk to you longer?"

He blushed, "Umm... W-Wow... I... You want me to stay and talk with you?"

You nodded, and much to your surprise due to your weak game he actually did!

You ended up talking to him for a long time. Apparently, you had made him skip the meeting to his club. That couldn't be all that bad though right? Apparently, you were entertaining enough for him to talk to you for that long.

He told you his name is Yuki and you got his number.

Score!


End file.
